Patent References No. 1 to 3 disclose a silicone oil emulsion that contains cross-linked silicone particles in silicone oil drops which are dispersed in water, and a method of manufacturing the aforementioned emulsion by cross-linking in water a cross-linkable silicone composition which contains a silicone oil, which does not participate in the cross-linking reaction (hereinafter referred to as “non-cross-linkable oil”), in an amount greater than that just needed to keep the cross-linked silicone particles dispersed in the cross-linked product. More specifically, when the cross-linkable silicone composition is cross-linked by a hydrosilylation reaction, the non-cross-linkable oil may be exemplified by a dimethylpolysiloxane having both molecular terminals capped with trimethylsiloxy groups, a methylphenylpolysiloxane having molecular terminals capped with trimethylsiloxy groups, a copolymer of a methylphenylpolysiloxane and a dimethylsiloxane having molecular terminals capped with trimethylsiloxy groups, or a cyclic dimethylsiloxane.
However, although Patent References No. 1 to No. 3 describe a silicone oil emulsion that contains cross-linked silicone particles in silicone oil drops which are dispersed in water and that the cross-linked silicone particles are formed from a silicone composition cross-linkable by a hydrosilation reaction, these References do not teach that such an emulsion is prepared from a silicone oil that contains epoxy, acryl, methacryl, silicon-bonded alkoxy, or silicon-bonded hydroxyl groups.    [Patent Reference 1] JP 2000-281523 A    [Patent Reference 2] JP 2000-281903 A    [Patent Reference 3] JP 2002-249588 A